


"Heard you're talking shit?"

by Ashlin_M_Harsley



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashlin_M_Harsley/pseuds/Ashlin_M_Harsley
Summary: Lin tells Sebastian that there aren't any monsters in his closet, until the ghost of ex-president Thomas Jefferson stumbles out of it.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	"Heard you're talking shit?"

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm... I want to apologies for this story..? See, I am sorry for posting something so stupid, but not sorry enough to not do it.  
> Maybe you have fun reading it anyway, because it was fun writing it

Lin beams, walking down the corridor of his house and whirling in fast steps with Sebastian in his arms around. The small boy screeches in excitement, wrapping his short arms around his fathers neck and giggles loud while he dances towards the nursery. Vanessa shakes her head a bit, watching how her husband disappears in the room of their son and goes smirking into the livingroom.

“But I don't wanna sleep alone!” Sebastian insists with pleading tone in his voice, while Lin gets the blanket with a motive from “Cars” up to the childs chest.  
“Why not mijo? There is nothing you have to be afraid of.” Lin says with soft voice and strokes some darkblonde hair from his face. He needs a haircut, Lin thinks and sets it onto the “List of things that need to be done in the next two weeks.”

“But... there are noises in my closet!” He says and his underlip starts to shake. Lin looks over at the door of his closet and slowly takes the boy into his arms. Thats normal, every child is scared of the monster under the bed, or in the closet. “There is nothing in your closet you have to be afraid of...” He promises.  
“Can you look, please?” Sebastian asks and Lin nods, laying a hand onto Sebastians warm cheek. He smiles soft. “Of course I can do that.” He says with warm voice and gets up after some moments. Sebastian wraps the blanket tight around his body, not letting his wide eyes leaving his fathers back for a single second as he goes over the soft carpet and waits in front of the closert. Sebastian holds his breath and Lin acts like he tries to hear something.  
What gets really strange, when he really hears something.

There is chattering in his sons closet. Lin pulls his ear away from the wooden door and looks confused, thinking who the hell could be in there and talking. The best way is just opening the door, and that is exactly what he does.  
The next thing Lin sees is a book flying towards him. He ducks away so the book instead crashes against the wall above Sebastians bed, and when Lin looks up he can see an angry man with white hair that ends over his ears, brown eyes and pale skin. The artist raises his eyebrows in disbelief, while the transparent man walks out of the closet and straightens his kerchief.  
Sebastian watches him with big eyes, gawking at the ghost that just walked out of his closet and now takes a judging look around in his nursery.

Lin, meanwhile, gets in front of the taller man so he can stand between him and his son. “Mister... Mister Jefferson, what are you doing in my sons closet?”  
Thomas takes another look around and then up and down on Lin. And the night was so great, until now. “Your son..? Ah, of course. I wanted to have a conversation with you Mister Miranda, about your musical about treasury secretary Hamilton. May we talk?”

There isn't much Lin can do, except for nodding while Sebastian still watches them in a mix of horror and fascination, letting the blanket fall out of the bed and onto the blue carpet with the fish on it. Jefferson nods too, walking out of the room like he owns this house and Lin worried turns his head towards Sebastian.  
“You know what mijo... you can sleep in our bed if you want.” He offers and the boy instantly grabs his Disney blanket to run into his parents bedroom, leaving Lin alone in the nursery, wondering how he ended in this situation. Did Groffsauce put something in his drink to prank him?

He slowly walks downstairs, watches out for Vanessa who is already asleep in front of the TV, and then he sees Jefferson sitting on the table in his kitchen. Is Thomas Jefferson, a man who is dead since some hundred years, honestly sitting in his kitchen?  
Lin walks towards him and sits down, exhausted and the shock fades away. But Jefferson just ignores all of it and starts to talk. 

“So, I saw your musical about Secretary Hamilton tonight, Mister Miranda, and I noticed how inaccurate some of the characters of yours were pictured, including me. I wondered, how it ended up that Hamilton gets a whole musical?” Lin rubs his temples.  
“Thats the reason you visit me? Because you are the evil one in a musical about Hamilton?” He can't believe it. Is it allowed to kick an ex-president out of your house? Probably yes, but he still don't wants to be unfriendly or mean. 

“Yes, indeed. But its not only about me, but also about some other people. Marquis de Lafayette, my dear friend, who I think deserved a project like this a lot more. Can you see my point Mister Miranda?”  
“Yes I do, but I can't write a musical about every single founding father or war hero.” He explains, like he is talking to a small child, and hopes he will understand it and go back where he came from. But today is not a lucky day. 

“Of course you can't, but maybe you could change some aspects of your musical?” Lin scoffs. He has to be kidding him.

“Mister Jefferson... please leave my house.”


End file.
